Channel Impact: Limit and Soma's Roadtrip
by Sovereign64
Summary: Limit and Soma are travelling around the world and they are taking you with them! One question though...will this be a good show? ONESHOT


_**Channel Impact and Sovereign Productions presents…**_

As our television program begins, we see the title card where a male human dressed in glasses, a black fedora hat, a black trench coat with a dark tan shirt with a huge letter 'L' printed on it underneath it, dark tan pants, brown belt with golden buckle, black kneepads and black boots, and a blue alien, with one eye and claws and dressed in a brown armor, brown jetpack, white belt with a red buckle and brown shorts, are standing together back to back, smiling with their arms folded. Above them was the title…

**LIMIT AND SOMA'S ROADTRIP**

As our program begins, we see the two waving their hands, greeting the viewers while standing at a kitchen in their rundown apartment.

"Hi, I'm Limit." The human, now known as Limitless (Or Limit for short), greeted with a smirk. Limit serves as the program's 'straight man'.

"Hi, I'm Soma." The alien, now known as Soma, greeted while smiling stupidly. Soma serves as the program's 'comic relief'.

"Welcome to a brand new episode of Limit and Soma's roadtrip. And we are taking you on our trip around the world with us." Limit said.

"Awesomesauce!" Soma said to Limit. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know Soma. How about just any ol' where." Limit shrugged.

"Goodie!" Soma said while giving a thumbs-up before our two simpletons leave their apartment.

* * *

_**Transylvania, Louisiana, United States**_

Limit and Soma are now standing in front of a small American town located in Louisiana.

"Welcome to scenic Transylvania." Limit said while putting his hands behind him. Soma gasped in horror when he heard the name of the town he and Limit are in.

"Dude!" Soma turns to Limit horrified. "That's where Dracula lives! We got to get out of here fast!"

Limit holds up his hand to Soma, gesturing him to calm down. "Calm down, Soma. There's no such thing as Dracula and you're thinking of another Transylvania." Limit now turns to the viewers and introduces them to the town.

"This Transylvania is actually named after a college and it's a small American farming community located in the state of Louisiana. The only Dracula connection it has is the souvenirs the town's General Store sells." Limit explained.

"LIMIT!" Soma suddenly shouted in terror and pulls his coat.

"Dammit Soma! What do you want?" Limit yelled annoyed, rolling his eyes. He turns his head and gasped, seeing the person who Soma is pointing at. It was Alucard, vampire hunter from Hellsing Organization.

"Oh God…" Limit muttered.

"Listen you scum!" Alucard yelled angrily at Limit, pointing one of his guns at him. "If you do another Hellsing Ultimate review, I'm going to kick your ass!"

* * *

_**Lake Loch Ness, Scotland, United Kingdom**_

Limit and Soma, who is still traumatized by Alucard, are now both standing in front of a lake somewhere in Scotland.

"Welcome to Lake Loch Ness, home of the Loch Ness monster." Limit said to the viewers.

Soma gasped again and turns to Limit. "Dude! We just got done with Dracula! Do we really have to come here?"

"Soma, chill out!" Limit yelled at the alien annoyed. "I don't think we are going to see Nessie!" He turns back to the viewers and smiled, continuing his explanation. "For years, it is speculated that a gargantuan monster lives in this lake. There have been eyewitness accounts of Loch Ness since the 8th century. Aside from a few alleged photos, nothing proves the monster's existence." Limit now looks extremely interested in the place. "Hey, maybe one day I might do a Law and Disorder episode on it even though it has nothing to do with crime and murder cases!"

Soma gasped as he points at the lake. "Dude! What's that?"

"Not now Soma." Limit said, not turning his head. "Behind me is the 'Irk Quart' castle ruins, which were built in-"

"THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WATER!"

Limit now turns around and he and the alien gasped as they watched a giant Rayquaza emerging from the water and his loud roar rang throughout the entire area.

Limit's eyes are now as wide as dinner plates and his jaw drops to the ground. "Let's go somewhere else!"

* * *

_**Pompeii, Italy**_

Limit and Soma are now standing in the ruins of Pompeii. Soma said to Limit with a frown, "Limit, I'm really really hungry! I didn't eat at the motel or the plane or anywhere since we left Scotland!"

"Should have thought of that before coming out here." Limit scolded him with a scowl. "You won't get lucky like you did at New York Comic Con!"

"Awww…" Soma groaned before walking away sadly.

Limit turns to the viewers and smiled. "Anyways, welcome to the ancient city of 'Pompee'!" Yup, he's mispronouncing city names as usual. "Many years ago, 'Pompee' was once a thriving Roman city. But in the year 79 AD, it was destroyed by a volcano. Today, this once great metropolis is now a popular tourist attraction for people in Italy." Limit now gestures to the building behind him. "The place where I'm standing in front of was once the city's bakery. But now, it's pretty much abandoned an-"

Limit cuts off when he sees Soma returning while taking a bite out of a peanut butter sandwich.

"Is that sandwich you have?" Limit asked, his eyes widening.

"Yup." Soma said with his mouth full.

"Where did you get it?"

"Found it!"

Suddenly, Limit's eyes turn crimson red, his teeth sharpens and saliva drools down his mouth as he bellowed, "LIMIT…WANT…**SANDWICH**!"

This causes Soma to back away in complete horror and gulped nervously.

* * *

_**Japan**_

Limit and Soma are now standing in front of the Merlion, which isn't in Japan.

"Welcome one and all to Japan!" Limit smiled warmly while spreading his arms out. "Yes Japan, home of Sushi, Tamago, Fried Salmon, Tempura, Chawanmushi, Ramen noodles and a whole bunch of other yummy goodies."

"YUMMY!" Soma exclaimed happily while rubbing his stomach.

"And another thing that the Japanese are famous for are their Japanese anime and manga." Limit said while putting his hands behind him. Suddenly, both he and Soma turn their heads when they see Darren Leong walking over to them with a scowl on his face.

"Sovereign64? Is that you?" Soma asked.

"I'm not Sovereign, I'm Darren Leong." Darren said, sounding unhappy." And I'm here to tell you morons that you guys aren't in Japan, but in Singapore!" He gestures to the Merlion statue behind them. "If you guys wish to avoid further embarrassment, quit while you are ahead. And Limit, don't you dare review a BlazBlue or King of Fighters game, because you suck at Marvel VS Capcom 3!"

* * *

_**Botswana**_

"Our next stop in our Roadtrip brings us to Botswana." Limit said as he and Soma both smile to the viewers. "Which is famous for it's…" Limit and Soma both arch their eyebrows as they turn around and see the wooden huts behind them. "Um…huts…"

"Geez, this place sucks." Soma said, turning his head away and putting his hands on his hips. Suddenly, his eyes snap open when he sees the village's restaurant. "Dude! A Pizza Hut!"

Right now, millions of viewers at home are facepalming themselves.

* * *

_**Wellington, New Zealand**_

Limit and Soma are now standing in the middle of the capital city of New Zealand.

"Our next stop in our roadtrip takes us to Wellington, New Zealand, which is famous for…" Limit looks around the city, but couldn't find any interesting places around. "Um…." He lowers and scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, you don't know?" Soma said sadly. "Don't tell me we came out all the way here for nothing!"

"It's really no problem, Soma." Limit assured. "We'll just go to some random house and ask somebody.

* * *

In a small white house located near the city, a woman with long blonde hair was sitting at her couch playing with her guitar. Her name was Alicia Ribery. Alicia smiled as she starts playing with her guitar and sings.

"_Take another road to a higher place. Disappear without a trace. Take another road to another time."_

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing her to stop signing and playing her guitar. Alicia turns her head to the viewers while arching an eyebrow. "Well, who could that be?" She asked puzzled before gently putting down her guitar and walks over to the door.

She opens her house door and sees Limit and Soma. "Can I help you?" She asked while folding her arms.

"Hi." Limit said stupidly while waving his hand at her. "We're doing a roadtrip fanfic to post on the Internet and we came to your city. We don't know anything about it. So can you give us some info? You know, fame, history, that sorta stuff?"

"Well…" Alicia shrugged. "Our town is well known for being the shooting location of famous Hollywood films such as Avatar and Lord of the Rings and-" Alicia cuts off when she finally realized who she's talking to. She lowers her arms and narrows her eyes angrily at them. "Wait, you're that Limitless 5 and his lackey Sonicmario, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Soma smiled, thinking that he and Limit has met a fan, while Limit smirked as he folds his arms. "And this is Limit and Soma's Roadtrip! Heard of it before?"

Alicia rolls her eyes as she nods her head. Then, she smiled sweetly at the two. "Okay, give me just a sec." She walks away for moment. Then, she returns to them with an ugly scowl on her face while holding a traditional Maori spear and shield. This causes Limit and Soma to widen their eyes in horror and gape their mouths open.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY COUNTRY YOU ASSHOLES!" Alicia bellowed as she gets into a battle stance with her spear and shield.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Limit and Soma both screamed before running away in the speed of light.

After they are both out of her sight, Alicia shakes her head as she lowers her spear and shield. "Working at McRibs my ass!" She said before walking away and closing the door.

* * *

_**Location Unknown**_

Limit and Soma sighed heavily as they are now standing in what seem to be an enchanted forest.

"I don't think that woman with the spear will get us now." Soma said sadly, still traumatized by Alicia's reaction towards them.

"I think we're safe too." Limit said as he catches his breath and looks around the forest. "But where the heck have we ran off to?"

Soma turns around and gasped as he sees a dog. "Dude, look! It's a dog!" The dog named Repede, which has blue and white fur and has a smoking pipe in his mouth, barks ferociously at them like a wild wolf.

"Doesn't look like any dog I ever seen!" Limit said, completely terrified.

Then, a man with long dark purple hair and dressed in black and a woman with shoulder-length pink hair dressed in a white dress, both appear and walk up to the two idiots. Their names are Yuri Lowell and Estellise Sidos Heurassein, or Estelle for short.

"Is this the Limit and Soma's Roadtrip?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

"Eh yeah!" limit smiled, thinking that he and Soma have met two kind fans and believing they are more nicer than Alicia. "Can we feature wherever this place is in this episode?"

Immediately, scowls appear on both Yuri and Estelle's faces as the two draw out their swords. "What is your question again?" Estelle asked, sounding unhappy.

"FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!" Limit screamed, knowing that the two are ready to kill him and Soma.

"Good boy." Yuri smiled as he and Estelle happily nod their heads.

* * *

_**Ba Sing Se**_

Limit and Soma both smiled now that they are away from the scary couple and are now standing in the middle of an Asian palace.

"Our next stop in our roadtrip takes us to Ba Sing 'See'." Limit explained to the viewers as he now brings up a history lesson. "Ba Sing 'See' is the largest refugee city in Burma, the second largest country in Southeast Asia. In 1947, Burma gain independence from the British Empire through military force. Unfortunately in 1962, the military took over the country and they now rule Burma under an iron fist. There was a lot of killings and massacres for the next four decades and the people who feared the military decided to escape the mainland and form a refugee city at the Thai border called Ba Sing 'See'. Today, this city has the largest population of Burmese refugees than any other city in the world and the entire place is protected by it's huge and thick walls. Recently, in 2011, a powerful woman named Aung San Suu Kyi was released from house arrest and brought the nation to democracy and officially claimed Ba Sing 'See' as an official Burmese city and territory."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a local tea shop near the palace, Iroh frowned as he's starting to get a headache.

"What's the matter uncle?" Zuko asked while cleaning up a table nearby. "Is work too tough for you today?"

"Nephew, I had a strange feeling that a pair of idiots is in the king's palace and they don't have a clue what they are talking about." Iroh said to him.

* * *

"The military don't know the name Ba Sing 'See', so they called it the 'Rocking Temple'." Limit smiled.

Nearby, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph all groaned and facepalm themselves after hearing Limit's bullshit story. "Oh brother, I'm blind and not even a teenager yet, and I'm still smarter than they are!" Toph yelled.

"Kids?" Limit arches an eyebrow when he turns to the four. "What a bunch of kids doing in an important place like this?"

"We aren't even fighting the Burmese military! We're fighting the Fire Nation!" Aang yelled angrily at Limit.

"Look…" Limit rolled his eyes in annoyance as he walks up to the Avatar. "We're the hosts and you're the extra. And we sure aren't gonna let Little Charlie Brown here get in our way of our filming. You got that?" Aang rolls his eyes as he takes out his staff. "Do you-"

Suddenly, Aang swings his staff at him and Soma, creating a huge gust of wind that sends the two idiots flying through the palace doors and into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**CWCVille, Virginia, United States**_

Limit and Soma are now standing in front of the city hall of CWCVille.

"Limit, after dealing with monsters, a woman with a spear, a scary dog and a Shaolin monk, are you sure nothing bad will happen here?" Soma asked, sounding uneasy.

"Of course not!" Limit assured with a smile. "Welcome to CWCVille, Virginia, home of Sonichu! It is the greatest webcomic ever created by humanity! Look at what makes this comic fantastic!"

We see several images of Sonichu…which you really shouldn't look at…at all. They are very offensive, disturbing and completely absurd. Don't even think about it either.

"Tasteless humor…unlikeable characters…no sense of restraint…countless sex scenes…too many Mary-Sue moments…Heck! The city is even run by a mayor who is a fat autistic loser who desperately wants to have sex with a boyfriend-free girl so that he can have a daughter and named her after his imaginary cousin. How the heck do you top that?" Limit said, smiling widely. "This comic will run for a thousand years and I doubt any other work of fiction can match its high standards of quality!"

Soma gasped in horror and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

"Soma, please." Limit chuckled, thinking that his friend is trying to interrupt again. "Sonichu is kinda like my stories, just like Spiderman 4 by Eddie Kennedy."

"DUDE! SOMETHING'S COMING THIS WAY!" Soma cried in horror as he points at the sky. "SOMETHING BIG!"

Suddenly, three giant robots landed in the middle of Downtown, causing fear and terror to the residents. The robots are three-stories tall and are colored blue and purple. They are the Sentinels. The Sentinels are originally a group of giant robots created by the US government to exterminate all mutants. But now, recently, they have been reprogrammed to eliminate a new threat to humanity that's even worse than mutantkind…the presence of Sonichu and Christian Weston Chandler.

"Sonichu entities detected…" Sentinel number 2 said.

"Destroy anything related to Sonichu and Christian Weston Chandler!" Sentinel number 1 said.

"Destroy! Destroy!" Sentinel number 3 said.

Sentinel number 2 attacked first. He aims at the Chaotic Combo who are all at the city's warehouse. The gang of five screamed and tried to run away but the Sentinel has already fired at the warehouse and all five members of the Chaotic Combo died in the explosion.

Sentinel number 3 sees Blake nearby. Blake screamed in agony as the Sentinel fires his laser eyes at him and the Shadow the Hedgehog ripoff exploded into smithereens.

"DESTROY!" Sentinel number 1 yelled as he now fires at the apartment where Count Graduon, Giovanni, Doctor Robotnik and Metal Sonichu are living. The four villains yelled before they all turn into dust and ash along with their apartment.

Sentinel number 3 now fires several rockets at a rundown building where both Sonichu and Rosechu live. The couple could only drop their jaws in horror as the rockets land on their building and they both die in a huge explosion.

Sentinel number 2 sees Mary Lee Walsh (The comic version) below him and the villainess screams before the Sentinel fires a rocket at her. The rocket got stuck in her stomach and when the rocket explodes, her limbs are send flying everywhere.

Sentinel number 1 now draws out his machine gun and fires several bullets at Jiggliami. Jiggliami coughed out huge amounts of blood before falling to the ground and die.

Sentinel number 2 now turns to Blazebob Sonichu and Allison Amber. The two screamed as the Sentinel fires his cannons at them and the two exploded at the spot.

Sentinel number 1 sees Jason Kendrick Howell (Comic version) and Wes-Li Sonichu. The two screamed in fear as they turn around and try to run away but the Sentinel quickly fires his flamethrower at them, making their bodies engulf in flames. The two screamed in pain and agony as they roll around the ground, trying to put away the fire. But the Sentinel goes over and stomps them, turning both of them into a pool of blood.

Sentinel number 3 now fires a huge nuclear missile into the air. The nuclear missile flies through the sky until it lands at another location called RuleCWC, Christian's idiotic version of Hyrule. When the missile lands, the entire kingdom explodes and all of Christian's Legend of Zelda ripoff characters living there die instantly.

Sentinel number 1 growls as he sees Christian Weston Chandler himself, dressed in just a sweaty tank top and a pair of soiled underwear, standing below him.

"Oh no!" Christian yelled before the Sentinel fires his lasers at him and annihilates him. At last, the creator of Sonichu is no more.

All three Sentinels now turn to the CWCVille city hall. "Destroy CWCVille city hall!" Sentinel number 2 said as all three of them charged up their lasers, ready to fire.

Limit and Soma gape their mouths open in horror as they watched the destruction. Soma turns to Limit, "Dude! You said nothing bad-"

Suddenly, the blast reaches the city hall and the entire government building is destroyed. Unfortunately, both Limit and Soma are caught in the explosion and ceased to exist.

"DESTROY!" Sentinel number 1 yelled as the Sentinels continue to destroy the rest of the city. At last, Sonichu is no more and all the nations of Earth have achieved world peace.

* * *

_**Epilogue…**_

Limit and Soma are now standing in the middle of Hell. Flames are burning everywhere and the place is filled with satanic structures. However, it doesn't seem THAT bad as the other people living in Hell doesn't seem to be screaming in pain and agony all the time and are casually doing their usual business, unlike what the urban legends usually say about it.

"Been a while since we saw this place in Michigan, maybe it's not so bad!" Soma smirked.

"Maybe." Limit smiled back at him. "Want to go see a movie?"

"Okay!" Soma nods his head. Both of them go to the cinema and watched a movie. When the movie begins, they both see Dan Hibiki smiling and waving in the big screen. He then proceeds to sing…badly…

"_I beelive I cang fly! I beelive I cang touch da skai! I spendit ev'ry night and daie! Spread my wings and…"_

What follows was an agonizing scream made by both Limit and Soma which rang out throughout the entire cinema.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**THE END**

_**Credits:**_

_**Story written by Sovereign64**_

_**Cast (In order of appearance):**_

_**Nick Jonas as Limitless**_

_**Wally Wingert as Soma**_

_**Crispin Freeman as Alucard**_

_**Brad Swaile as Darren Leong**_

_**Julie Ann Taylor as Alicia Ribery**_

_**Troy Baker as Yuri Lowell**_

_**Danielle Judovits as Estelle**_

_**Greg Baldwin as Iroh**_

_**Dante Basco as Zuko**_

_**Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang**_

_**Jessie Flower as Toph Bei Fong**_

_**Mae Whitman as Katara**_

_**Jack DeSena as Sokka**_

_**Jim Ward as the Sentinels**_

_**Christian Weston Chandler as himself**_

_**Ted Sroka as Dan Hibiki**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I wrote it.**_


End file.
